Penelope
Penelope also known as The Black Baron and The Black Knight who is Bentley's girlfriend after it was revealed that she was under the Control of Cera Splice to betray the Second Cooper Gang and join the Paradox Gang. Appearance Penelope is a light lavender mouse with blonde hair (which in Thieves in Time is a strawberry blonde shade) in a braid and brown eyes. In Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, she wears an orange shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes and gray gloves. She has round glasses and has a red bandana over her hair. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Penelope wears a yellow jumpsuit with black gloves, shoes and belt. On the right side of her jumpsuit is the Le Paradox logo. She still wears a red bandana on her hair, but her glasses are changed for either orange tinted safety glasses or oval glasses. In her left ear is a gold earring. Her hair is no longer in a braid, but instead is a long ponytail. She is also slightly taller in this incarnation. Personality Penelope initially comes off as a nice and outgoing person. She enjoys utilizing her RC talents against enemies, and while doing so she can get a little excited. While Penelope had only been a member of the Cooper Gang for a short time, she was dedicated and loyal to her new-found friends, eagerly supporting them whenever they needed help. Unfortunately, her lack of physical prowess and abilities makes her rather timid when actually confronted by an enemy, but when someone she loves—namely Bentley—is threatened, she becomes a powerful combatant. Unfortunately, at some point during her relationship with Bentley, Penelope became corrupted by the opportunity for power as she realized that she and Bentley could make billions in weapon design. Growing possessed by the belief that Bentley and herself were being held back by Sly's ideals, she chose to abandon her code of honour, despite once being a moralist herself when she was an extremely firm opponent of cheating during the ACES competition. Of course, it is possible that her dislike for cheating and her violent reprisal against those who betrayed her Black Baron persona were a result of them going against rules she had set for the tournament, but only added to the point of her being virtuous. However, she did not consider herself in league with the bad guys, justifying her selfish actions on the grounds that what she did was no different from what thieves do and that she only had Bentley's best interests at heart. Having abandoned her honor, Penelope started on a dark, downward spiral. She began to use and betray anyone to get what she wanted, growing more aggressive, arrogant, proud, vain and dominating, prominently when trying to finish off Sly and then tried to defeat Bentley as a means of making their breakup official. She believes herself the greatest genius, but knows—though refuses to admit—that she falls second to Bentley. She would also come to hate admitting when she had been outsmarted. She became surprisingly cruel and gained a dark sense of humour, torturing Sir Galleth physically and mentally by putting him in the circus, and even joked about making a rug out of what was left of Sly. She once considered turning the Cooper Van into a clown car, and even said behind Bentley's back that she finds him "cute when he's being dumb." After the Le Paradox incident, Penelope's true character is a mystery, as it has been hinted that she came to regret her choices and still holds feelings for Bentley. She also seems to be huge on masking her identity. Her actions, however, suggest more of an anti-heroine than an actual cold-blooded villainess, since she openly admitted she was just using Le Paradox for her own personal gain. However it was revealed that this version of Penelope never existed as she was under the Control of Cera Splice and has kept her distance cause she thought they hated her which they didn't. Skills & Abilities Other than boxing or sword fighting, the latter of which she probably had to self-teach quickly in order to fight LeFwee, Penelope does not have much in terms of physical abilities. This makes her a potentially easy target when out in the field, shown by her constant capture by certain enemies in Sly 3. To make up for this shortcoming, she has multiple fields in technology, including piloting, using remote-controlled devices, and machinery. She is also capable of using disguises to get through certain bumps in the road. In her debut, she mostly only utilized her RC capabilities, using the RC car and RC chopper. Where she acquired any of these talents is unknown. Weapons * Her RC Car * Her RC Chopper Family Unknown. Voice Actress Annette Toutonghi. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Ex-Girlfriends Category:Girlfriends Category:Mice Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonists Category:The Paradox Gang Category:Second Cooper Gang Category:Animals Category:Pilots